Apprehension
by ForeverRio
Summary: This could have all been avoided if Gold had bothered to tell Red that he was bringing Giovanni's son over, or informed Silver that Red didn't care about stuff like that. Preciousmetalshipping, Originalshipping, rated for Green and Gold's mouth.


I like that halfway to typing in preciousmetalshipping Google autocorrects and gives me the whole thing. With pictures. But seriously, why does Poke'mon have the weirdest pairing names ever? We can't just put GRedxGGreen for gameverse? We have to call it originalshipping? Anyway, As always I combined manga verse with game verse. I just love the idea of Godl having a retractable pool cue to wave around and hit people with.

So yes. Another drabble-even though its less drabble and more short story. I am incapable of writing anything less than 300 words. I found it on my external harddrive the other day, and finished it souly so I could post Green and Gold's arguments. It's rated T for their mouths.

I sadly, don't own. I'd say pity me, but we're all unhappy not to own the rights to slash the hell out of it.

* * *

><p>"Green! <em>Greeeeeen<em>! I'm coming in because I know you're home!"

Red raised an eyebrow as the door slammed. He hadn't been aware a door could make such a loud noise when being _opened._

"Green!" Gold's voice hollered though the apartment once more. Unfortunately unlike the door, Red knew just how much noise Gold could make. Currently he was at half volume and rising. He sighed and poked Pikachu. It snorted once before waking up, leg and ears twitching.

Red patted his shoulder, Pikachu made short work of hopping up onto it. From the living room he could hear Green respond to Gold's shouts by yelling about keeping quiet. A small smile crept onto Red's face. He checked himself in the mirror- appearance acceptable. Not that Red actually cared about such things, but since he'd come off Mount Silver Green had been giving him "what's socially correct" lessons.

"Because clearly, you're mother never managed to get it through you're thick skull." Green had his traditional sneer on, but it was clear his heart really wasn't into the sarcasm. He was just trying to help. Still was. Which was one of the few reasons Red allowed him to get away with the constant scolding.

As the familiar yells of Gold and Green's 'Dude, how ya been?' conversation started up (when together, they were incapable of understanding what an 'inside' voice was) Red decided he'd left them alone long enough.

His grand entrance consisted of walking into the living room, toward Gold and Green. He picked a spot near them and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to notice he'd appeared. Gold he realized, looked almost exactly the same since he last saw him-which really wasn't that long ago and completely unsurprising. What was surprising was what hovered behind him.

There was a guy with Gold. He was on the thin side, though not unnaturally so, equipped with long red hair. He shouldn't remind Red of anyone because the only redhead he was on familiar terms with was Misty, but…something about this guy was familiar. Very familiar.

"Red!" The twin shouts caught Red's attention and he turned to Green and Gold. They were practically nose to nose-and were staring at him like he was a Mew.

Red nodded to them, letting them know they had his full attention. He guessed they needed him to settle another argument, and as they both spat out their current issue-at the same time- Red got enough to figure out he was right. He covered his sigh with a yawn. It was simply amazing how fast they could get into a disagreement.

"So am I right, or is he?" Gold said while Green was taking a breath.

Red squinted his eyes. Gold and Green, having both known Red long enough to look at any movement at all as a sign, shut up and waited for him. Finally…

He shrugged.

Green glowered as Gold spun to face the newcomer. "Silver!" He bellowed. Red rubbed his hand against his ear.

"Come 'ere and help settle this!" Gold said again. The redhead-Silver, frowned, but came over. He glanced at Red, stiffened, and looked away. It might not have been obvious, but to someone who rarely used his voice, Red could tell a number of things just from the way he walked over to Gold.

He was around 18, nervous, and very, very tense. Like he was waiting for the house to explode, or someone to attack him. He gave Red a wide berth, but had no problems being near Gold-or Green Red decided, as Silver stepped closer to him. It was a good move, a second later he said something that had Gold waving his pool cue around.

That meant that he, Red, was the problem. Silver confirmed it when he accidently met Red's gaze. Silver's skittered away. Red frowned.

He was definitely familiar. It was the eyes.

"If you really want me to, I can wipe the floor with your ass. It needs buffering anyway."

"Oh yeah? Let's see you put your money were your fat facehole is."

"Facehole? Lord the language they teach you in Jhoto."

"Don't insult my home region, dick!"

Red picked himself up off the wall. Pikachu chattered at him, launching off his shoulder to land on a nearby couch.

He inched around Green. Silver inched toward Gold. Red tilted his head in thought. He studied Silver for a moment, reached no conclusions other than a feeling of weird déjà vu, and took a step forward. Another. And another.

Silver backed away every time, making it look casual as he eyed the cue Gold waved about, or made an observation about the current game of pool they'd started up. Red paused a moment of his curious stalking to raise an eyebrow at Green. Despite a large amount of claims, he knew Green had not grown up playing pool, nor had he been playing it since "for-fucking-ever, so you can just admit defeat now, kid!" In fact, Red had absolutely no idea where Green had picked up pool, but every time Gold came over they managed to play at least two games. Two frustratingly long, drawn out games.

Red didn't like pool very much. Aside from the occasional time he and Green used the table for other, shall we say recreational? purposes.

Gold launched the cue. Balls scattered and went every which way. Gold yelled in victory. Red picked back up where he'd left off.

By the time half the game was over, Red had managed to get Silver to completely circle the table. It was almost amusing how nervous the redhead was, and Red was waiting for either some kind of confrontation, or a break down.

Either one would suite, because Silver had now gained the full attention of Red's curiosity.

Red was almost hoping Gold or Green would interrupt. Or ask what they were doing. Red would've hope for a proper introduction, but then he knew Gold just as well as he knew Green. The teenager had stayed up on Mount Silver with him for nearly a month, training and battling until he finally won a match against Red. They still had rematches to this day, and Red remained close with Gold simply because he could pull a win. It wasn't often, but Gold was a superior battler than Green, and a much greater challenge-not that either would tell Green that.

Green was perusing a degree in the science field sure, but he had his pride. And a temper. A loud, vicious temper.

But the fact remained that, in the two years he'd known Gold, he'd never bothered with things like manners.

This left Red to speculate on Silver. He knew Gold trained with him, and had known him for a long time. He knew Silver was his rival up until he'd challenged Red. And that was about it. While Silver was one of the few people Gold spoke often of, he had a habit of not giving out much detail. Just mundane things like; "Sorry I'm late guys, Silver decided he needed his ass kicked this morning." Or "Hey I know this brand! Isn't it really expensive? I mean, Silver uses it and there was this one time when I thought it was Pokémon shampoo and he got all pissy and starting shouting about how I was wasting his precious conditioner and never paid attention and made me rebuy the stuff cause he's a total prima donna like that-"

He was like Green in that way.

'_I wonder if I can make him go counter clockwise.' _Red thought, with some amusement. And sure enough, he found out he could.

Finally, Green and Gold got bored of arguing about pool. They decided to watch the new episodes of _Kanto's Got Talent_, after a mumbled agreement from Silver and an 'I don't care' face from Red. At the start of their next argument (a mere two minutes from their previous one. Gold and Green shared an interesting friendship, in that it was based almost entirely on disagreeing with one another.) Red nudged Green. Green promptly paused his rebuttal to Gold to pay attention to his boyfriend.

Red nodded at Silver. Neither he nor Red had sat down yet-Silver because he was waiting for Gold to stop fidgeting with the pillows and Red because he was too amused with manipulating Silver. Red walked forward a few steps, and was rewarded with Silver backing up. He retreated, and Silver inched back forward. He did a few other movements, before looking pointedly at Green.

"Dude." Green said, eyebrows raised. "You know Red's not radioactive, right?"

"What?" Gold said, head popping out between the couch cushions he was moving around.

"Not you, moron." Green said. "You. Silver."

Silver winced, but otherwise didn't show any outward signs of concern. "I'm aware." He said simply. His voice was monotone. Gold was now looking between him and Green, attempting to understand the change in topic.

"What's going on?" He asked. He was ignored.

Green had been studying Red, and, noting the interested, yet puzzled expression on his boyfriends face, turned his attention back to Silver.

"You know, you look familiar." He said after a moment. "Really familiar."

Silver responded with a glare and a short; "That's because I'm on TV." He was speaking in of course, the patented Silver speech pattern -a touch of sarcasm among a boatload of arrogance. "We all are." He added speaking slowly like he thought everyone in the room was an idiot. He did, of course, but this was more a defense mechanism than anything else.

Red shifted to face Green, tapping an eye.

"Yeah." Green agreed. "It's the eyes alright."

This threw Silver a bit-he hadn't adjusted yet to Red's way of not-talking, or Green's scarily accurate ability to understand everything Red said. He'd soon discover that Gold possessed a bit of that talent as well-though he was still working on perfecting it.

Green and Red fell silent, staring at him. Silver subconsciously moved closer to Gold, with a growled; "Stop that."

Gold was now also staring at Silver. "Nope." He said. "I don't see it. Well, besides the pissed gyarados face. But you gotta see Silver's red one to get that resemblance. It's scary," He added in self defense as Silver's glare switched from Green to Gold.

"Just drop it." Silver snarled, clenching his fists and sitting tensely on the arm of the couch.

Green smirked at Gold. "I see the gyarados face just fine, man."

"Giovanni." Red said.

Silver's reaction was all Red needed to prove his theory, not that Gold or Green saw it. Both of them had paid immediate attention to Red upon hearing his voice. It was a rare occasion, after all.

Green waited a moment before decided that his boyfriend wasn't going to spew anymore words of wisdom. He turned to Silver head in hand.

Having jumped to his feet, Silver's right hand hoverd over the pokeballs strapped to his belt. He was in a fighter's stance, and if one new to look for such things, could see that Silver had positioned himself with easy access to bust through the window.

Gold scooted himself to the edge of the couch.

"Yeah I see it now." Green said. He looked up at Red, vaguely wondering if he was ever going to sit down. "Didn't he have a son?"

Red nodded. The curious face had faded into a blank (albeit slightly satisfied face.) He was still eyeing Silver though, who looked like he was prepared to start a poke'battle right there in their living room.

"Oh yeah," Gold said, loudly. "I totally forgot about that." He laughed, sneaking an arm around Silver's waist and unbalancing the older boy. Silver's face betrayed his moment of panic as he lost the fight to stay upright and fell ontop of Gold.

Green snickered at them, and a small smile drifted across Red's face.

The tension wasn't quite broken however, and Gold knew it. With a sigh, he released his struggling friend and looked up at Red. "You defeated Giovanni, didn't you?" He asked, annoyed that this was taking up so much time.

Red nodded again.

Gold looked down at Silver, who was detangling himself from the floor and attempting to stand up. "You hate your dad right?"

Silver paused. "…Yes."

Gold leaned back against the couch. "You guys cool then?"

Silver managed to get back on his feet in time to twist to face Red. Red simply smiled at him and held out his hand. Silver hesitantly took it. Red shook it before dropping to sit next to Green.

Silver slowly sat down next to Gold. Green un-paused the television-Red blinked, he hadn't realized Green had stopped it-and almost immediately got into a fight with Gold over a contestant.

They stayed for another six hours. Silver slowly got less freaked and more comfortable as time went on, going so far as to help Red clean dishes after lunch. Red put his previous apprehension off as Silver's wariness at meeting him and Green. They were the primary reason Team Rocket had been brought down after all. It was an easy mental leap to think that Red would take offence to his enemy's son hanging around his house.

Of course, if Gold had bothered to tell Silver anything about Red, this entire situation could have been avoided. Everyone knew neither Red nor Green gave a damn about grudges, excluding rival-related ones, of course.

Red made a mental note to tease Gold about it.

They agreed to meet the next day, Gold and Green so they could settle a bet by battling, and Silver and Red because why not? Red managed to relay his own challenge to Silver through Green, and Silver accepted. He knew Red was strong-but he refused to accept that anyone Gold could beat could beat him.

Green finally kicked them out around six. Gold trotted down the steps of the apartment, patiently waited for Silver to catch up, then slipped his hand into Silver's. Silver blushed, but allowed the movement.

"Idiot." He said after a minute. "You didn't forget who my father was."

Gold grinned at him. "Maybe I didn't."He admitted, swinging their arms cheerfully.

Silver tugged him to a stop. He made Gold wait a moment, then quickly kissed him on the check, all the while blushing bright red. He started walking immediately after, refusing to look at Gold.

Gold's grin turned into a full blown smile, and started to hum annoyingly as they walked.

* * *

><p>Review? Eh? Eeeeh? : D<p> 


End file.
